Inuyahsa's Suvivor! 2
by zuzuyugi244
Summary: will yaphi ever stop smiling? is sesshomaru really blind? READ IT OR ELSE!


**I am just bored so….yeah! Enjoy!**

**INUYASHA'S SURVIVOR!**

**Inuyasha: what happened to you, kogura!**

**Kogura:too…..much….girly-ness…last night…..cant …breathe..(falls down with purple face)**

**Me:hey!its our favorite color!(points at koguras now blue face)**

**Yaphi:(dully)YAAYYYY……….(looks around)no,really!YAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Koga: (O-o) okay……**

**Yaphi: (grins crazily)**

**Koga:go see a doctor!**

**Yaphi: (grins crazily)**

**Koga:seriously!**

**Yaphi: (grins crazily)**

**Koga:quit it!**

**Yaphi: (grins crazily)**

**Koga:is she always like this!(whisper)**

**Me:uh-huh!**

**Yaphi: (grins crazily)**

**Sesshomaru :( gets in yaphi's face) (smiles lovingly)**

**Yaphi: **-.-** O.o he's smiling!WAHH!!!!WAHHH!!!!!!WHY ME! WHY MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!**

**Sesshomaru: (smiles lovingly)**

**Inuyasha:I need a carmera!(grabs a camera and shoots a pic)**

**Sesshomaru:YAHHH!!i'm blind!**

**Me+ yaphi:(makes faces at him thinking he has actually gone blind)**

**Sesshomaru:AHEM!i was being dramatic!**

**Me+ Yaphi :(makes faces at him)yeah right!**

**Kagome: he's serious u know**

**Me+ Yaphi: O.o (backs away slowly)**

**Me: (mutters) drama queen….**

**Sesshomaru: AHEM!**

**Me: cough drop?(fake smile)**

**Sesshomaru: grrr……**

**Miroku: (mutters)such a terrible way to treat a lady…(loudly)breakfast!**

_**Later…**_

**Inuyasha: what's on the menu**

**Sango: dried fungi demon**

**Inuyasha: aw. I was hoping it was Sesshomaru or maybe Naraku..**

**Shippo: dried demon! (grins)**

**Sesshomaru :( gives shippo his dried demon) poo.**

**Koga, inuyasha, kagome, kikyo, naraku, Miroku, Sango, kogura: (blinks. gives shippo his/her dried demon)**

**Shippo: - more for me!**

**Inuyasha: (goes up to Yaphi.)Since UR the one in control of BREKFAST, I'll have to torture u until u change the menu.**

**(Miroku: what a terrible way to treat a lady!**

**Me: quit saying that!)**

**Yaphi :that counts as fighting! right zuzuyugis244?(my user)**

**Me: (looks into rule book) actually, no.**

**Yaphi:(eye twitches)NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!MIROKU-MIROKU-MIROU-MIROKU-MIROKUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!**

**Miroku: (looks up from kissing Sango) huh? do I know u?**

**Me: yah, she's our special guest. **

**Miroku: riiiiiiiiggghhhhhtttt………..no, really who is she?**

**Me :( slaps forehead)**

**Inuyasha: ( slaps forehead too) memory trouble…….**

_**Later…..**_

**Me: welcome to your first challenge!**

**Inuyasha: killing demons?**

**Me: no**

**Kagome: hunting shikon jewel shards?**

**Me: nope**

**Miroku: banishing demons?**

**Me: no!**

**Koga: kissing kagome?**

**Me: no……huh? What the!!(Scoots away from him)**

**Sango: what Miroku said?**

**Me: still a no.**

**Miroku: sucking up people with my wind tunnel?**

**Me: n-**

**Sango: cutting things with my hiri-**

**Me: no!**

**Inuyasha: cutting things with tets-**

**Me: NO!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone: O.o**

**Yaphi: your challenge today is ………eating dried demon!**

**Inuyasha: that's what we had for breakfast...well shippo anyway.**

**Yaphi: well we had too many leftover …..(Mutters) and Inuyasha threatened he would torture me if I didn't change the menu….**

**Me: plus we wanted shippo to win Immunity! And the winner is shippo 'cause no 1 else but Shippo on this show likes this stuff…**

**Shippo: YAY!**

**Me:**

**everyone else…..( in happy voice) YAY!AT ELINMANATION TIME TODY,SOMEONE WILL SO GO HOME!YAY!**

_**later…**_

**me:time to read the votes!**

**Yaphi: (pulls a box out of nowhere)let's see! 1 vote for Miroku!**

**Miroku: I haven't done anything! Sango ?is that ur writing?**

**Sango: uhh…..no?.. (thinking)**_**I will so vote u off u pervert!but I do still love u…**_**(speaking)I was under Smarney's control!**

**Miroku:Smarney?**

**Sango:Barney's evil cousin!the places where barney is purple smarney I green and where barney is green smarney is purple! ( thank u happy-go-lucky-fairy)**

**Miroku: (eye twitches) smar..ney?**

**Yaphi:1 for inuyasha**

**Inuyasha:poo**

**Yaphi: 1 for …me?!**

**Koga: u smile too much?**

**Yaphi :( gives him black eye) ok…2 for inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: more poo.**

**Yaphi: 1 for kagome**

**Kagome: KIKYO!**

**Kikyo: I saw him 1****st**

**Kagome: he's mine!**

**Inuyasha: eh?**

**Sesshomaru: I know! Let's slice him in half!**

**Yaphi: I'm bored…. (Lies) 50 FOR NARAKU!**

**Naraku: I hate this place anyway!(walks up with torch)**

**Yaphi….naraku…. (thank u ****LariaKaiba ! u've inspired me!) my bored-ness has spoken.(puts out his torch)**

**C u next time on inuyasha's survivor!**


End file.
